earth14wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Kal-El
History In 1915 there was life on other planets. But I'm not talking about Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus or Neptune. I'm talking about Krypton. Krypton no longer exists because also in that year, Jor-El, one of the important leaders on that planet discovered that their planet was dying. So he and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, sent their son in a pod to earth. Their son was called Kal, and Kal's cousin was also sent to earth to watch over him. However, his cousin Kara's pod got knocked off course into the phantom zone and she stayed there for many years. Kal's pod landed on the Kent farm. The farmer, Jonathan Kent, and his wife Martha Kent adopted him and made him a part of their family. They even have him a new name: Clark. After a few years of living as a baby in the Kent house, Kal by chance accidentally froze his food by breathing on it. Jonathan and Martha then discovered that Kal, or Clark, had many unusual abilities, like heat vision, x-ray vision, super strength, super hearing, flying, and leaping building with a single bound. Jonathan then nicknamed him "Superboy", on account that he had super powers, and when he had arrived on earth he had been wearing a white outfit with an S on it. When Clark turned 15, he told Jonathan that it wasn't an S. It was like a river that just flows forever. Never stopping. And he said that it stood for hope. It was his family's guild on Krypton. Soon after, when Clark was exploring his new home town, Metropolis, having been brought up in Smallville, he wondered off into a field and found a fragment of Krypton that had fallen to earth. This kryptonite rock then led him to an icey place with a message from his late father. The message said that the place he was standing in was the last remaining part of Krypton, and that Kal's safety wasn't the only reason they had sent him to earth. They also sent him there because they new he could protect the people of that planet, as the yellow sun, as opposed to the red sun of Krypton, would give him unique abilities that would make him be thought of as a god amongst the people of earth. At the end of the message, Clark found an outfit left by Jor-El for him which was Kryptonian armour which would hopefully protect him from anything his powers couldn't help with. So Clark, or Kal, wore the outfit and protected the people of metropolis, going by the nickname Jonathan had given him of Superboy. Then he got a pair of glasses and became a human as Clark Kent. Superboy (1925-1938) Clark spent a while as Superboy, and got a few regular adversaries. His first one that he had to face twice or more was Ultra-Humanite, a gorilla who was experimented on to give him a human brain. There was also Lex Luthor, the man running for president of the United States, who secretly planned to release Kryptonite onto Clark to kill him, because he believed all aliens were dangerous. Clark stopped him by running for president himself, and ended up winning the election, but quickly handed the job over to Calvin Ellis, a man he had met on his adventures who he believed to be capable and worthy of the role. There was also General Dru-Zod, the man who's inventions on Krypton had caused the destruction of it, who was obsessed with having power so tried to become more powerful than Clark himself. There were others, too, but those three were three of the most relevant, alongside Brainiac, Doomsday and Darkseid, who Clark only faced when he got older. Superman (1939- Present) Speaking of when Clark got older, when he turned 20, he announced in his costume that he was no longer Superboy. He was Superman. Then he got a new, improved outfit with kryptonian metal lining which you can see in the picture above ↑. Now Superman is one of the most well known superheroes in the world, and proud leader of the Justice League of America. Or at least, he WAS their leader. At least, until he died. Yep, old supes went to the grave. He was killed by Doomsday, a monster built by Lex Luthor using Kryptonite and General Zod's cells combined with extreme exposure to yellow sun heat output. The monster known as Doomsday killed Superman easily, but then the remaining of the Justice League, now led by Batman, devised a way to bring him back to life and now things are back to normal again. Well, all except for Darkseid having taken over the world- but nevermind about that for now. I'll tell you about it in a future page.